The Roles We Play: Elixir Of Life
by GriffinClaw-SlytherPuff
Summary: People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but it's the way you live your life that matters. Melissa could have become a shell of herself, a meek little soldier, a pawn in the games. But Petunia Dursley looked into her green eyes and saw the sister she could never apologise to. And that changed everything. Slight OOC. AU. Sort of Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

Hello, this is going to be my first published piece of writing. I'm well aware that I'm not great at writing and you may not like my style or how I've changed the characters or something else like that. Unfortunately for you, it's my own creative piece and I'm free to write how I like because I live in a free country. I am well aware that original characters and out of character tendencies are not everyone's cup of tea but I'm not JK Rowling and so I can't write exactly like her, there's a reason she's a millionaire accomplished writer, and I'm just a fifteen year old girl with an over active imagination. Any grammatical errors should be rare, I'm making sure to double check for that because it always annoys me when I read fanfiction. I'm trying to keep as much of the canon 'education and ancestry' (Eg. The Founders, classes, lineage, pure blood customs) as close to what JK Rowling wrote as possible. But JK didn't go into detail about some things so I'm most likely going to wing it, again sorry if you don't like that, and I'll be basing it off of other fanfiction and maybe some middle ages lore. If you don't like this story then stop reading it and find something you will like, there are far better writers with far more experience than me just waiting for you to read their brilliant stories. I will keep writing my stories regardless of how bad the criticism is, but I will take on board constructive criticism. I'm due to sit my English exam on April 30th so please don't hold too much against me, I'm only 15 after all! For those of you who have any suggestions or comments that will better my writing please tell me them, I'm open to suggestions on the storyline because I haven't got it all worked out yet. I hope you enjoy my story. I will try and update as quickly as I write the stories but I'm busy with Prelims and other things so it might take a while, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, it's going to span the first year at Hogwarts, I might continue the series if people enjoy this. Please don't be too harsh, I'm trying my best but I'm nowhere near a professional writer level. - GriffinClaw-SlytherPuff

* * *

**WARNINGS - This is a sort of Fem!Harry with Nice!Dursleys and Nice!Malfoys. Fem!Harry is slightly more powerful, but there are reasons for this which I will explain at the bottom of this chapter if you are interested. It will eventually be a Fem!Harry/Draco Malfoy pairing, definitely not until at least the third year, maybe further along. There won't be any explicitly sexual scenes, I'm only 15 after all, but there will be slightly sexual themes in the later stories, if people want me to continue. It's T for a reason! There will be some gore and torture in later stories, but there will be a war so that's justified in my opinion.**

* * *

Summary - People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but it's the way you live your life that matters. And the people you know. Melissa could have become a shell of herself, a meek little soldier ready to do whatever others thought best, she could have become a pawn in the games. But Petunia Dursley née Evans looked into her bright green eyes and saw the sister she could never apologise to. And that changed everything. Love is a powerful magic after all.

* * *

Underlined - letters, textbooks and other reading material

_Italics - parseltongue_

**Bold - time change**

* * *

**THE ROLES WE PLAY: THE ELIXIR OF LIFE**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Petunia Dursley usually opened the door to the morning paper and three bottles of milk. She did not usually open the door to see a baby in a basket. It took her a moment to realise she wasn't still half asleep, Dudley had kept them up a lot his week, but her maternal instincts kicked in and she picked the baby up. "Who would leave a baby on a doorstep, in November!" She exclaimed to no one in particular, rocking the still sleeping baby. There was a peculiar lightening shaped scar on the forehead that worried Petunia but she was distracted by her husband, Vernon Dursley, walking up behind her. "Someone left this baby on our doorstep" she explained, the anger still in her voice. To leave a baby in a basket with only one blanket, in the middle of autumn, was something that rubbed Petunia the wrong way. Vernon frowned, sharing Petunias view, and took the baby from her arms. Petunia turned her attention back to the basket and noticed a note, addressed to her. "There's a letter here for me" Vernon looked up from the baby in his arms, a small frown on his face. "Read it pet" he encouraged. Petunia nodded thoughtfully and opened the letter.

Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley

I'm sorry to have to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter, has been murdered. As I'm sure you are aware there has been a war in the magical community. A Dark Lord named Voldemort targeted your sister and her family due to their active roles against him. On Halloween night he broke into their home and killed both James Potter and Lily. The child is their daughter, Melissa Potter. Melissa survived the attack, an unknown power protected her from the curse that killed your sister. The curse rebounded off of Melissa and hit Voldemort, killing him and leaving Melissa with only the scar on her forehead. Early yesterday morning James and Lily's will was read out. Melissa is to be put in your care, it was Lily's wish that you raise Melissa. I hope that you will honour her last wishes and raise Melissa as you would raise your own child. Many thanks,

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia stared numbly at the letter as the words sank in. Her sister was dead? The thought was alien and it didn't sink in to her mind for a few seconds. And then the emotions hit all at once. Tears fell from her face and she crumpled to the floor, years of remorse and guilt flooding her mind. She vaguely registered Vernon wrapping something round her and leading her to the sitting room to sit down and recover. All she could think of was the last words she'd said to her sister. It was at Lily's wedding, her parents had forced her to go. Lily had looked so beautiful, glowing beside the love of her life. She had rushed up to Petunia and went in for a hug, but Petunia had sneered at her. 'Why couldn't you find a normal man? Instead you run off with a bunch of freaks and disgrace the families. It'd be better if you weren't around to ruin our reputation' were the last things she had said. Petunia's body wracked with sobs as she remembered the look of pure devastation on Lily's face. They had been so close as children, each other's best friends. Until Lily went to Hogwarts, that had been the major rift between them. It hadn't mended as Lily grew into a beautiful young woman and married a rich and handsome man. Petunia would always be a little disproportional and although she had married out of love, her wedding had been overshadowed by Lily graduating. She had always been jealous of Lily, and now she had no chance to apologise. She had no time left to reconcile with her sister who she still loved.

It took a cup of tea and thirty minutes of silence for Petunia to manage a sentence. "Pass me Melissa" Vernon started at the noise but complied, handing the waking baby to Petunia. Petunia's heart thumped in her chest as she watched the baby blink it's eyes open. She gasped when the bright green eyes locked onto her own eyes, Melissa had Lily's eyes. That was clear enough. "We have to keep her. Lily wanted me to have her and I will give Melissa a good home" Petunias voice trembled slightly but she managed to say Lily's name without crying. Vernon nodded, not wanting to argue with his fragile wife. "I'll phone about adoption papers. We can put her in with Dudley while we sort out a room for her" he promised, watching his wife carefully. Petunia smiled and he relaxed slightly. Things would get better, he was certain of it.

**4 years later**

Melissa's first day of school had worried Petunia for a while and now that's he was here at the playground, her worries were increasing. Whilst Dudley was boisterous and confident in his ability to make friends, already smiling at a few other boa; Melissa preferred reading and was shy around people she didn't know. Petunia wondered if it would help to keep Melissa back a year, but she banished that though quickly. Melissa just needed to get out of her comfort zone. Even though right now her green eyes were pleading with her to take her at home. She was making faces at the pinafore she wore and pulling on the french braid that Petunia had woven into her auburn hair. Melissa preferred her hair loose and wild, something that she rarely got. Dudley stood beside her, proud of his tie and blazer. "Melissa stop that. You'll be fine" Vernon grabbed Melissa's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, trying to soothe the worried child. Melissa frowned, looking up at her uncle. "The other kids won't like me" she looked around her for confirmation. Dudley shook his head violently and spoke up. "I won't let them bully you Mel" he promised her, coaxing a smile from the worried girl. As the teacher started calling everyone in, Petunia knelt in front of Melissa, stroking her cheek. "Melissa, you'll be fine. Just smile at the other kids and stick with Dudley, you'll be fine" she comforted. "What about if I do something weird?" the question seemed innocent and normal but the Dursley family knew exactly what she meant.

On Melissa's first day of nursery she turned her teachers hair blue when she tried to take a toy off of her. Melissa had rushed home and told her parents who then explained about her being a witch. Melissa had been understandably confused but since she was four, she just accepted it without much thought. Her little 'outbursts' as Vernon fondly called them started to happen more when she discovered what she could do. They went to a park and Melissa swung so high on the swings that she flew off, but her magic kept her from falling. Petunia had cried at that, though never explaining why to Melissa.

"Just be careful, it's not your fault if it does happen" Petunia reassured her, Melissa seemed to grow more determined and slipped a hand into Dudley's as a teacher came over to take them inside. Something in Petunia tightened and she sighed sadly as she realised that both Dudley and Melissa were growing up It was only a matter of years before her babies would no longer need her. Vernon wrapped and arm around her waist, guessing her fears. "They still need us, let's cherish it while it lasts" Petunia nodded and they slipped away from the school, knowing that Dudley would be fine and Melissa would have Dudley to look after her if things went wrong.

**4 years later**

"Please mum! Becky has hers done and it looks so cool. Come on, I've never wanted something so much" pleaded Melissa. Petunia sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was times like these that made her wish that Melissa had never gone to that summer camp. She had been so shy until she was seven, but of course that worried Petunia back then. So she packed Dudley and Melissa off to a three week summer camp designed to make kids more active and social. It worked well, maybe a little too well; Melissa came back more confident in herself, and it had snowballed from there. Her confidence grew over the next two years and she gained friends who of course all had things that Melissa 'needed'. The summer camp was a blessing and a curse in one as Petunia quickly discovered. "I just don't see why you need your ears pierced. You're still only a child" Melissa's frown deepened as she was labelled a child. Like all preteens she was desperate to prove her maturity. "I'll pay for it myself" she promised, Petunia gave Melissa a long stare before sighing once more. "Fine, we can go on Sunday, but this is the last thing you get from us until your birthday" Melissa nodded eagerly and squealed, reaching a pitch that Petunia didn't know existed. Suddenly she was being hugged and she smiled, stroking Melissa's hair and hugging her back. "Thank you so much mum. I love you" the sincerity of these words wasn't lost on Petunia and she inwardly laughed at herself. Of course she couldn't deny Melissa, she was just too weak to say no to those green eyes and the pout she had mastered over the years. "Just go clean your room" she ordered wearily, already regretting giving in do quickly. It would make things harder the next time Claire or Becky had something that Melisaa felt was important and that she desperately needed. It was only a matter of time before Melissa went to Hogwarts though, away from her friends and family. Everyone she knew. Just like. Lily had done all those years ago. Petunia rubbed her temple as she felt a headache coming on. If anyone ever told her raising kids was easy, she would slap them until they came out of whatever deluded dream they were having. Raising kids was, and would forever be, a complete nightmare.

* * *

Ok so there we are. The prologue to my first story. I would have made it longer but this is just background to the main story. I know that the Dursley's complete OOCness will annoy many people but here's my logic to it. In the deleted scene for Deathly Hallows Part 1, Petunia says that not only did Harry lose a mother, she lost a sister. This shows that Petunia still cared for Lily. With the added affect of Melissa being a lookalike to her mother, I think that Petunias love for her sister would outweigh her prejudice. Blood is thicker than water and all that. Also this is an AU universe based on the questions: what if Harry was a girl? What if the Dursley's had raised him/her well?

Also the power thing. Though it isn't in the story yet, I will mention it now so I don't have to again. I hate fics with crazy Super!Harry unless there is a logical explanation. My own logic for this story is that Melissa has been fed well and she hasn't been hurt for using magic. She is strong physically, well as strong as any eleven year old girl can be, so her magic has benefited. Her magic also hasn't been forcibly repressed, it's been allowed to grow naturally. That's my logic anyways, hopefully you understand and agree, or at least tolerate, my views. Reviews would help and I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as I finish, within the next week or so hopefully.

- GriffinClaw-SlytherPuff


	2. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley Part 1

**THE ROLES WE PLAY: ELIXIR OF LIFE**

* * *

_Chapter One: Diagon Alley Part 1_

* * *

Underlined - letters, textbooks and other reading material

_Italics - parseltongue_

**Bold - time change**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groan and and slam a hand on my alarm, the piercing noise cutting through a nice dream I was having. There was a woman with red hair and green eyes singing to me; she was so beautiful. Then the piercing noise started and I was jolted back to reality. I groan again when I realise I've missed the snooze button and I'm going to have to get up. I roll out of bed and rub the sleep from my eyes, unplugging my evil alarm to shut it up and yawning loudly. I glance to the calendar on my wall and then grin. It's my birthday! The sleep disappears from my body as I rush downstairs and run into my kitchen, nearly knocking over a hat stand in the process. "Happy Birthday!" my family shout, already downstairs and changed. I'm not exactly a morning person so this is a daily occurrence. Mum passes me a card and I sit down, drooling at the plate of croissants and bacon in front of me. I rip open the card and grin as twenty pounds fall out. "Thanks mum, thanks dad" I say, leaning over to kiss my dad's cheek. "Your welcome dear, hurry up and eat your breakfast." I nod and dig in enthusiastically "oh I almost forgot, this came for you in the mail" Dudley passes me an envelope and shares a grin with my parents. I look down at the envelope and my eyes go wide. "oh my god, it's here" I snatch up the envelope and open it carefully, reading the pages front to back with a smile on my face.

Miss Melissa Druella Potter,

The Second Bedroom,

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard __Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I look up to mum and grin. "I'm going to Hogwarts" I exclaim, excitement flooding through me. Ever since mum told me I was a witch, when I was six, I've been looking forward to this day. She told me stories about what my real mum got up to in Hogwarts. My real mum was murdered by an evil wizard, so was my dad, and I've lived with the Durlsey's since I was one. I'm finally going to be able to see where my parents were, maybe even meet people that knew them! I quickly finish my bacon and rush upstairs to get dressed, knocking over the hat stand for real this time. "Melissa" dad calls exasperatedly, I'm something of a klutz and I'm prone to causing accidents. "Sorry" I shout down the stairs, too busy getting ready to go back down.

Mum is the one going with me, Dudley and dad have got to go see some rugby game today. I don't mind though, mum is the one who knows everything about the wizarding world. "So where do we go first?" I ask as we get off the bus, mum was always vague about visiting Diagonal Alley when she talked about it. I'm not sure where the entrance is, or even if it's hidden. "There's a building called the Leaky Cauldron. Only magical people can see it. You'll have to lead me in" I look around, dragging mum by the hand as we wander up the high street. "There it is" I say excitedly, eyeing the dingy looking pub with interest. It doesn't exactly look like the entrance to the weird and wonderful wizarding world. "Well let's go then" I lead mum towards the pub, noticing that the other people on the high street don't even look at the pub. I wonder what they see? Maybe a blank wall, or possibly nothing at all. I open the door and lead mum inside, my eyes darting around the pub as soon as we're inside.

The pub is as dingy on the inside as it was on the outside. Their are hints of magic around the place though. A table cleaning itself, an old hag stirring soon without touching the spoon, people appearing out of the fireplace. "Wow" I breath, my mind racing with a million and one thoughts. "The entrance to the Alley is just out back" mum explains, leading me through the pub. She pauses at the bar and the barmen smiles at her warmly. "How can I help you miss?" he asks politely. "My niece is joining Hogwarts and we need interest to Diagonal Alley, I'm a muggle so I can't open the wall" what does she mean by open the wall? The barmen obviously understands though because he nods and walks with us out to the back. He pulls out a wand, to be honest it just looks like a stick, and taps the wall in a precise manner. The stones shake and then part, revealing a bustling street full of oddly dressed people in cloaks. "There you go. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts miss..." he trails off and look so at me expectantly. "Melissa Potter" I fill in, watching as his eyes widen and immediately flick up to the half hidden scar on my forehead. "Merlin, Melissa Potter it's such an honour to meet you" he shakes my hand vigorously and I send a helpless look to mum. "Uh nice to meet you as well" I reply, slightly lost on what to say. Mum did explain that I'm famous in the wizarding world but I didn't really think much on it. I guess maybe I should have. "Should you ever need any help or shelter, the Leaky Cauldron will always make you feel welcome" he says, eyes full of happiness. I smile "thank you" mum leads me away and I wave to the happy man.

"Gringotts first to collect your money" mum says before I even have a chance to ask where we are going. I nod and follow her along the street, wishing it had a million more eyes to take it all in. There's a shop with brooms in it for flying and a pet shop full of owls and rats and other animals. We pass the wand shop and I make my mind up to go there first. "So is Gringotts a bank then?" I ask as we approach the large white building. "Yes it is. It's run by goblins" mum says casually, as if she's talking about the latest episode of Eastenders. I stop dead for a second, processing this information, and then I rush to catch up with her. "Goblins?" I ask, thinking I must have misheard. "Yes, they are very irritable so you must be extremely polite" she warns, grimacing as if she's remembered something horrid. "Ok" I see some goblins as we walk in; they're guarding the door and wearing thick armour and holding spears. The smile creepily at us and I smile back, trying to look less scared than I feel. By their chuckles I guess my attempt to look brave didn't work.

The bank is full of goblins. The walls are made of gold and there are jewels embedded in the walls everywhere. We line up for one queue and when we make it to the front I read the name off the sign on his table: Snaggletooth. "Hello Mr. Snaggletooth. I'd like to see my vault please" his stare is very intimidating and I fight my instincts to shrink back. Instead I force myself to look him in the eye, no matter how scary it is. "Of course, may I have your key?" I nearly sigh in relief at the polite tone. I guess I was polite enough. Mum hands over my key and Snaggletooth raises one eyebrow at the number. "Miss Potter; your accountant Griphook will take you to your vault" he rings a little bell and another goblin walks over. They make a series of weird sounds to each other and then the new goblin leads us away. "Excuse me sir, what was that language you were speaking?" curiosity overrides my fear and I dare to ask the question. I'm pretty sure it was a language, maybe the goblin language? "That was Gobbledegook, the language of the goblins" he answers, looking up at me with blank eyes. I shiver a little and nod, why do all these goblins have such chilling stares? "Um, is it difficult to learn?" I ask, my voice a little quieter. My confidence is dropping and I feel silly for asking. "Yes but with time it becomes easier" the goblin says, his gaze becoming a little less intimidating. I nod thoughtfully and look up to mum who offers me an encouraging smile.

To get to the vaults which are far underground, you have to go on a magical cart. It rushes through the caverns at breakneck speeds and it's so fun. Mum looks like she wants to puke and the goblin doesn't seem to care but I have a huge grin on my face. I tried to follow the path in my head but I got lost after the thirteenth left. I'm pretty sure I saw fire a second ago but maybe I'm wrong. We slow down suddenly and then the cart makes a breakneck stop. I hop out, my head spinning, and mum staggers out after me. She looks pretty green and decides to wait by the cart. "This way Miss. Potter" the goblin calls, I follow behind and look up at the huge iron gate in front of me. There is a hand print shaped indent on the metal just I front of me and I look to the goblins for explanation. "Place your hand on the indent. It will take some of your blood to confirm you own this vault and then you can take as much as you like. This is your trust Vault so it will refill to fifteen thousand galleons each year." my eyes widen at the number. Fifteen thousand galleons! The exchange rate for galleons is five galleons to one pound. So basically I'm rich! I take as much of the galleons as my purse can carry and then rush back to mum. "Let's go get my wand" I say, eager to get started and buy all my things.

One cart ride later and we are just outside of Gringotts. "Ok, to the wand shop now is it?" mum looks slightly green but nevertheless is smiling at me. I grin back and lead her towards the dingy shop, mind set on getting an amazing wand.

* * *

**There we go! I know this is a little short but I want to split the shopping into two and the next part has the main bulk. I'm going to introduce some familiar main characters but they will be treated different to the book. I hope you guys enjoy this, thanks to the two people to review! I'm also happy people have already followed and favourited, that's really surprising haha. Anyway I will write the next part soon but my once a week schedule I set myself may not actually work out... Oh well see you later :)**

**- GriffinClaw-SlytherPuff**


End file.
